Episode 6273 (17th April 2006)
Plot Mike's burial takes place. Adam and Penny weep at the graveside. Genna the social worker calls at No.5 to interview Kirk and Fiz. Adam puts a letter he's written to Mike on top of the coffin. He's distraught that both his parents are dead. Norris gossips to Blanche about the Richard Hillman cards but Rita tells him off. Sarah tells Audrey about Tracy's abortion. Audrey innocently mentions it to Blanche. Mark Redman turns up at Mike's burial but stays in the background. Later he finds Adam alone in the factory. Mark introduces himself to his brother. Adam explains how Mike's left everything to Danny. Mark tells Adam if he's a true Baldwin he'll put up a fight. Blanche embarrasses Audrey by introducing Keith to Archie as Audrey's boyfriend. The wake takes place at the Rovers and Danny buys champagne for everyone. Janice and the factory girls enjoy getting drunk at Danny's expense. Danny tries to apologise to Adam for the row at the church but Adam ignores him. A drunken Janice starts brawling with Cilla on the Street just as Genna is leaving No.5. Chesney's distraught thinking it's ruined his chances of being adopted. Blanche lets Tracy know she's found out about her abortion. Tracy pleads with her not to tell Deirdre or Ken. Adam makes up his mind to contest Mike's will. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Mark Redman - Paul Fox *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Vicar - Gerry Hinks *Genna - Elizabeth Rider Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *North Cross Cemetery Notes *This is the first episode in which Becky Granger is credited by her full name. In previous episodes the character was credited simply as "Becky". *Final appearance of Pauline Fleming as Penny King. *Final appearance of Paul Fox as Mark Redman. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken plays peace-maker at Mike's graveside as the hostility grows between Danny and Adam - who decides to contest the will. Meanwhile, son Mark turns up; Fiz does her best to help Chesney's adoption; and Tracy is the subject of gossip when Sarah lets slip about the abortion. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,360,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2006 episodes